


Hey, asshole!

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [104]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt Derek, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordssnack, smile and marriage.





	Hey, asshole!

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFFY WORDS! That means not fluffy drabble, right? The words for today were really fluffy and my brain thinks that means I have to write not fluffy things. I don’t know. But anyway, here, have some... idk, bad shit going on?
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/175725002437).)

This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. They‘d gotten away from this shit. Whenever he thought about Derek he thought about soft smiles and sharing snacks while cuddling and watching movies. He thought about lazy mornings, slow kisses and laughter, not about violence, blood and horror. It had been so long, they had gotten out. They’d just been talking about _marriage_ for fuck’s sake.

Yet there Stiles was, watching the grotesque monster punch a clawed fist right through Derek before throwing him carelessly against a wall, his body falling limply to the ground.

Stiles gripped his bat tight. “Hey, asshole!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> And as usual, if I've missed/forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
